


Семь мгновений Бобы Фетта

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, мэндо!Беру Ларс, очень альтернативный хэдканонный Боба Фетт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Работа написана на одноименный челлендж - семь драбблов по ключевым словам, выкладываемых в течение недели.Драбблы сюжетно связаны между собой, но не все идут линейно по временной шкале.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевое слово - "перпендикуляр".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "перпендикуляр"

_4,5 года_.  
  
\- Это клуг.  
\- Правильно, - одобрил Боба и поудобнее вытянул ногу. Все-таки сидеть на татуинском песке – удовольствие не из приятных. Тень от здания, конечно, отсекает солнечные лучи, но назвать песок прохладным может только какой-нибудь мустафарский абориген.  
\- Два клуга, - стилус очертил на песке еще одну кривулину.  
\- Логично, - согласился Боба. – Потому что солнц два.  
\- Да, - важно кивнул Люк.  
Мальчишка попался шустрый. Заставить его сидеть на месте можно было только одним способом: заняв чем-нибудь интересным. А что нравится маленьким детям, Боба не помнил. Не учить же его стрелять! Базу Беру племяннику поставила, а давать что-то посложнее… Не сейчас, когда учитель и ходит-то еле-еле.  
Бобе еще очень повезло, что особо верткая цель влепила по ноге именно на Татуине, где у него нашлась… ну, назвать это лежкой было бы слишком наглым преувеличением. Но уж товарищи – точно. Саму Беру он почти не знал: обычная мэндо, только замуж почему-то вышла за чужака. Ну, это каждый сам для себя выбирает. Зато ее отец когда-то сражался в одном клане с его отцом, и это оказалось достаточной причиной, чтобы молодого охотника за головами приютили, заштопали ногу и разрешили отлежаться на ферме, пока не зарастет дырка. Взамен велели сидеть с мелким племянником Ларсов. Боба не возражал. Во-первых, большее он бы сейчас и не потянул, а во-вторых, Оуэн этот, муж Беру, всё-таки не мэндо. Чему он мальчишку-то научит?  
\- А это тлеугольник, - Люк, сопя, провел последнюю линию.  
Боба кивнул. Что поделать, с педагогикой у него было не очень. Выручало воображение. Поэтому круги Люк всегда рисовал парой – как солнышки, а здоровенные треугольники – только равнобедренными, как самые настоящие ИЗРы. Жаль, для тай-файтера подходящей фигуры подобрать не удалось, слишком уж форма сложная. Мальчишка бредил флотом, и по ассоциации с типами кораблей геометрия училась влет.  
\- Молодец. А теперь начерти ему перпендикуляр.  
\- А это сто?  
Ну да. Перпендикуляр они еще не проходили. Да и сложно такое, наверное, для мелкого. Он и буквы-то не все выговаривает…  
\- Перпендикуляр – это такая линия, которая образует с другой линией прямой угол, - начал Боба. Посмотрел в светлые голубые глазенки и вздохнул. – Прямой угол – это когда между двумя пересекающимися черточками можно впихнуть квадрат. Вот, смотри, я рисую угол. А вот беру датапад, он как раз квадратный. И проверяю угол на степень прямизны.  
\- Дай я! Блатик Боба, дай я пловелю!  
Вот еще загвоздка. «Братик» ему, понимаешь. Потому что Беру обмолвилась, что их отцы были братьями по оружию. А Люк и решил, что для них с Бобой это тоже справедливо. Так он ведь и не родня Беру никаким боком. Приемыш от залетного джетии. Хотя правильный мэндо может получиться даже из помоечного фелинкса, главное – воспитание.  
Люк засунул датапад в песок между начерченными линиями и победно посмотрел на Бобу.  
\- Вот. Он закопался!  
\- Видимо, прячется от бомбежки, - кивнул Боба. – Понял про перпендикуляр?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ладно, - Боба взял у Люка стилус. – Значит, так. Перпендикуляр – это то, что торчит! Под прямым углом. Про угол понял?  
\- Ага. Это когда квадлат запихнуть мозно.  
\- Вот. Допустим, у нас есть плоская земля, - Боба разровнял ладонью небольшой участок песка.  
\- Блатик Боба! Я зе знаю, сто она не плоская!  
\- Это такая специальная земля, полигон называется, - отрезал Боба. – На ней шагоходы ходить учатся. И поэтому ее ровняют, чтобы не спотыкаться и не падать.  
\- А-а-а. Тогда ладно.  
\- И вот из этой земли, - Боба воткнул стилус в песок, забил поглубже, чтобы не кренился, - торчит перпендикуляр! Вертикальный такой. И под прямым углом к поверхности.  
Люк задумчиво посмотрел на выглядывающий из песка стилус.  
\- Я понял. Пелпелди… пел-пен-ки-ду-лял – это когда ввелх. В небо.  
\- В общем, да, - согласился Боба. – А теперь откопай обратно мой датапад. Сейчас будем учиться находить у квадратов центр.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "позиционирование"

_8 лет._  
  
Последнее время Боба старался побольше заданий брать вблизи сектора Арканис. Это оказалось до хатта удобно – иметь маленькую незаметную базу, где можно переждать безденежные деньки или отлежаться после ранения и где, что немаловажно, нет таможенников с их вечным интересом: откуда это летит законопослушный торговец в таком потрепанном виде? Да и денег Ларсы с него не брали. Впрочем, Боба наглеть не собирался и за помощь честно отдаривался ценной аппаратурой. Пульт управления турелями, надежные мины, современное оборудование для медотсека… Два знакомых мэндо всегда найдут, чем порадовать друг друга.  
Правда, Бобу каким-то непонятным образом вписали на постоянную роль няньки для мелкого «братишки». А хаттов мальчишка, как оказалось, пошел в отца и, бывало, куролесил. Нет, Боба и не думал переносить на пацана, едва достающего ему до пояса, свою неприязнь к рыцарям Ордена. Но, хатт, когда вокруг этого джети’ика начинают самопроизвольно летать предметы – в космическую битву он, понимаешь ли, поиграть решил! – оно напрягает. Потому что у Бобы на пикирующую на него подушку рефлекс однозначный, а палить из бластера в доме – это слишком даже для мэндо.  
Впрочем, характерные для одаренных закидоны не мешали мелкому быть, в сущности, неплохим человеком. Шебутной, не трус, упертый… еще какой упертый, раз в неполные девять выпросил у родных разрешение слетать с братиком на настоящем космическом корабле. К управлению его Боба пускать не собирался, но с легким ужасом думал, что года через четыре этого не избежать. А ведь носится джети’ика, как ворнскром в зад укушенный. Что на спидере, что просто так.  
\- Даю вводную: мы заблудились, - Боба несколько раз коснулся приборной панели. – Видишь, я сбросил координаты. Теперь корабль висит в страшной межзвездной пустоте безо всяких ориентиров. Давай, вытаскивай нас из этой задницы.  
\- Да ладно – без ориентиров! – фыркнул Люк. Пригляделся к медленно вращающимся вокруг рубки звездам. – Вон те два кружочка – Тату-1 и Тату-2. Значит, нам туда.  
\- В галактике до хатта систем с двойными звездами, - уточнил вводную Боба.  
\- Но если принять, что мы где-то в секторе Арканис, то я прав, - парировал Люк.  
\- Логику применять умеешь, - признал Боба. – И направление определил верно. С погрешностью миллионов этак в тридцать километров.  
Люк насупился.  
\- Боба, ну не умею я такие уравнения решать! Они сложные и страшные!  
\- Ты хочешь висеть здесь еще пару лет? – удивился Боба. – Учти, система жизнеобеспечения сдохнет раньше. Она на такие извращения не рассчитана.  
\- И вовсе нет! – фыркнул Люк и пробарабанил пальцами по панели. – Вот по этим координатам лети. Нам туда!  
Боба только глаза закатил. Шабла джетии! Все нормальные штурманы проводят позиционирование корабля по сигналам от системных спутников, навигационным картам и данным внешних датчиков. И только хаттовы одаренные летают по указаниям Силы, шила в заднице и смутного ощущения «мне туда»!  
\- Учти, если мы выпрыгнем через две тысячи лет в Неизведанных регионах, хрен тебе, а не мастер-класс по взрывчатке, - предупредил он.  
\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Люк. – Тоже приключение.  
  
 _*джети'ика (мандо'а) - джедайчик, джедаенок  
*шабла джетии (мандо'а) - чертов джедай_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "матрица"

7 лет.

\- Чувствую себя журналистом из желтой прессы, - Боба откинулся на спинку стула. – Лезу в задницу ранкору и снимаю там уникальный материал.  
\- М-м-м? – Беру помешала рагу. Боба с удовольствием вдохнул запах тушеного мяса и продолжил:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я могу через шлем голозапись сделать.  
Беру кивнула. Такая возможность часто встраивалась в доспехи мэндо’аде: возможность просмотреть в замедленном режиме кадры, скажем, поста охраны дорогого стоит.  
\- В общем, занесло меня на имперские территории, - Боба неопределенно махнул рукой. – Услышал, что Вейдер ищет вольных охотников для каких-то своих целей. Странно, если честно: все на конкретное задание нанимают, а этот просто на будущее присматривается.  
\- Главнокомандующий флота – человек занятой, - Беру сняла кастрюлю с плиты. – Когда ему понадобится охотник за головами, времени искать может уже не оказаться.  
\- Видать, да, - согласился Боба.  
\- И как, встретился?  
\- Еще как! – фыркнул Боба. – Я попал к Вейдеру в тот восхитительный миг, когда пара на всю голову отмороженных джетиизе решила размазать его по окрестным поверхностям. Хорошо хоть отпрыгнуть успел вовремя.  
\- Я слышала, Лорд Вейдер тоже из одаренных, - Беру пододвинула к нему тарелку.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Боба. – Хатт, я думал, традиция ставить на высшие должности этих Силой по башке стукнутых типов закончилась еще с войной клонов. Хотя Вейдер вроде военачальник грамотный.  
Он покачал головой и взял ложку.  
\- Какие кадры пропадают! В голонете видео «Лорд Вейдер делает рагу по-татуински из двух джетиизе» оторвали бы с руками, ногами и учетной записью. Ну, или с головой. Если бы СИБ добралась первой.  
\- Сохрани для потомков, - Беру пожала плечами. – Или Люку покажи. Пусть посмотрит, как не надо планировать ликвидации.  
\- Да, я всё равно собирался разбирать с ним стандартные поведенческие матрицы джетиизе, - согласился Боба. – Мальчишке полезно.  
\- А с наймом-то вышло что-нибудь?  
\- Ну, контакты мои он записал, а дальше… - Боба усмехнулся. – Говорят, одаренные умеют мысли читать. Так вот, если бы я залез к себе в голову сразу после той драчки, я б себя на работу точно не взял.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "правило"

_5 лет._  
  
\- Не хочу всю жизнь чинить влаговыпаливатели, - Люк с тоской покрутил в руках отвертку. – Хочу быть мэндо.  
Боба фыркнул.  
\- Ты же джетии.  
\- Нет! Я мэндо!  
\- У кого вчера мультиинструмент по комнате летал?  
\- А что? – не понял Люк. – Холошо летал.  
\- Ты уж определись, кто ты: мэндо или джетии, - посоветовал Боба. Достал из влаговыпаривателя забившийся фильтр и отложил в сторону: прочищать.  
\- И то, и длугое! – решительно заявил Люк.  
Ну-ну. Строго говоря, мэндо не обязан непременно быть неодаренным. И если пару нормальных людей угораздило родить ребенка с кучей мидихлориан в крови, не сдавать же его в Инквизиторий. Но, хатт, джетии-мэндо – такое редкостное извращение!  
\- В «Шести деяниях» про это ничего не говорится, - подумав, признал Боба. – А что не запрещено, то разрешено.  
\- Боба, ласскажи! – Люк положил отвертку на стол и полез обниматься. Ну куда ж ты такой общительный, а?  
\- «Шесть деяний» - это правила, которые должен соблюдать каждый мэндо и просто разумный человек, - начал Боба. – Во-первых, носить бескар’гам.  
\- У меня нет, - вздохнул Люк. – Тетя говолит, мне еще лано. Даже самый легонький.  
\- Правильно, нечего суставы гробить, - кивнул Боба. – Тканкой обойдешься. Во-вторых, говорить на мэндо’а.  
\- Умею! – гордо задрал нос Люк.  
\- Особенно круто ты на нем материться умеешь, - согласился Боба.  
\- Тетя плотив. Ей не нлавится.  
\- Беру вообще женщина вежливая и интеллигентная. Особенно для мэндо.  
\- А еще что надо делать?  
\- Защищать себя и свою семью, - продолжил Боба.  
\- Буду, - кивнул Люк. – И дядю, и тетю, и тебя! Холошее плавило.  
\- Растить из своих детей настоящих мэндо’аде.  
\- Боба, у меня нет, - серьезно заметил Люк. – Детей.  
\- Значит, выполнение этого правила откладывается. Еще надо помогать своему клану. Клан у тебя точно есть, Беру – урожденная Фетт.  
Люк грустно посмотрел на полуразобранный влаговыпариватель.  
\- Я буду. Но с этими… пелелывами. А то скучно.  
\- И повиноваться приказам Мандалора. Беру тебе объяснила, кто такой Мандалор?  
\- Да. Но он мне ничего не пликазывал.  
\- Мне тоже, - признался Боба. – Значит, пока можно ничего и не делать.  
\- Но, Боба! – Люк нахмурился. – По этим плавилам выходит, что тетя – не мэндо!  
\- Почему? – поинтересовалась Беру, заглянув в дверь.  
\- Потому что доспех не носишь, - пояснил Боба. – Где твой бескар’гам, нер вод?  
\- В спальне, - пожала плечами Беру. – В своем доме мне достаточно малого бластера. Иначе зачем ставить круги обороны?  
\- Тетя! – возмутился Люк. – Покажи! Покажи-покажи-покажи!  
\- Боба, зачем ты это спросил? – вздохнула Беру. – Нет, Люк. Ты непременно захочешь что-нибудь в нем усовершенствовать. А мне не нужен самоходный бескар’гам на репульсорах и с огнеметом под поясницей.  
\- Это был хвост, - буркнул Люк. Судя по выражению лица, джети’ика явно вспомнил какую-то шкоду, за которую потом влетело.  
\- Но в чем-то Боба прав, - Беру чуть улыбнулась. – Если меня призовет Мандалор, я едва ли откликнусь. У меня муж и маленький ребенок, и я должна их защищать.  
\- Тетя! – Люк аж задохнулся. – Мы полетим вместе! Я тоже хочу к Мандалолу!  
\- Понимаешь, сейчас в галактике нет человека, которого единогласно признавали бы лидером воины мэндо, - объяснила Беру. – А если какой-то самозваный ди’кут решится мне приказывать…  
Она ласково улыбнулась и бросила короткий взгляд на неприметную дверцу в стене.  
\- Тогда я сам стану Мандалолом, когда выласту, - решил Люк.  
Боба только фыркнул про себя. Ладно джетии-мэндо, но джетии-Мандалор? Если мелкий осуществит свой коварный план, галактику ждут веселые времена.  
  
 _*нер вод (мэндо'а) - моя сестра / мой брат. Дружеское обращение у мэндо'аде._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "хлорофилла"

_4,5 года._  
  
\- Пора спать.  
\- Нет!  
\- Пора. Ты уже набегался, наигрался и почти усвоил краткий курс фортификации, - Боба бросил взгляд на несколько расползшихся конусов песка. Что поделать, на этом хаттовом Татуине с наглядным материалом нелегко. Даже простейший макет местности не соорудишь.  
\- Нет! Я не хотю спать!  
\- Настоящий солдат должен уметь отдыхать в любой удобный момент, - назидательно сообщил Боба и закинул мальчишку на плечо.  
\- А я не устал! – заулыбался Люк. – Я не хотю в кловатку! Я хотю бузить!  
\- Братик сказал спать, значит, спать! – Боба решительно пошел к двери фермы. Люк радостно задрыгал ногами у него на плече.  
\- Боба! Ты что натворил, он же теперь до утра не угомонится! – встретила их Беру. Боба спешно припомнил правила обращения с мелким подопечным. Вроде он всё как надо сделал…  
\- Да! Потому сто у меня в зёпе хлолофилла! – ликующе выдал Люк. – Больсая, зеленая и велтится!  
\- Люк! Не в жопе… кхм, - Беру осеклась. – Словом, пониже спины. Ругаться нехорошо, особенно без повода.  
\- И всё лавно она велтится!  
\- Будешь вести себя тихо – дам посмотреть фильм про космические сражения, - строго сказал Боба.  
Люк присмирел и обвис, явно оценивая перспективы.  
\- Там много корабликов и пиу-пиу, - добавил Боба.  
\- Вот теперь он точно не заснет, - вздохнула Беру.  
\- Холосо, - важно согласился Люк. – Я буду сидеть тихо и смолтеть. Но не спать!  
Боба довольно кивнул. Отдельные эпизоды из исторической хроники Мандалора вполне сойдут за приключенческий боевик. А где-нибудь этак через полчаса мелкий и заснет…  
\- Хлорофилла, хлорофилла, - проворчал он, закрывая за Люком дверь комнаты. – Шило это называется. У половины мальчишек галактики такая штука есть, а у кого нет, тем стоило бы пересадить.  
Беру покачала головой.  
\- Я ведь говорила тебе не держать его долго на солнце.  
\- Так мы в тени сидели, - удивился Боба. Да, было что-то такое еще в первом инструктаже по обращению с мелким. Но это и понятно, ожоги и тепловой удар никому не нужны.  
\- Неважно, - Беру неопределенно повела рукой. – Понимаешь, Люк может как-то подзаряжаться от солнечного света. Я знаю, звучит абсурдно, но статистика неумолима. Если он слишком много времени проводит вне здания, то почти не устает. И, разумеется, не может заснуть всю ночь.  
\- Беру, он же не зеленый, чтоб кожей есть, - нахмурился Боба. – Человеческие дети такого не могут. Или…  
Он припомнил пару эпизодов времен войны, когда в надежде добраться до убийцы отца притворялся обычным клоном республиканской армии.  
\- Что-то подобное умеют джетиизе, - медленно произнес Боба. – Этот мальчишка…  
Взгляд Беру оставался твердым и спокойным.  
\- Его отец был джетии. Сводный брат Оуэна. Он как-то раз прилетал на Татуин.  
Боба раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- Мэндо’аде детей на родных и приемных не делят. Но, Беру, я не люблю джетиизе. И за дело.  
Беру улыбнулась.  
\- Ты ведь не будешь переносить свою неприязнь на ребенка?  
\- Не буду, - Боба покосился на дверь детской. – Но учти, если он начнет болтать о мощи Великой Силы или чем-то таком – засажу учить физику. И не посмотрю, что ему еще пяти нет.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - одобрила Беру. – Физика даже для джетии полезна. Не говоря уж об уважающих себя мэндо'аде.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "круговорот"

_7 лет._  
  
\- Кто спер мой бластер? И как ухитрился-то…  
\- Боба, я не пер! Я взял посмотреть! Ты же сам говорил, что мне надо тренировать этот… телекинез.  
\- А я отобрал у оболтуса чужой огнестрел. Со своим сначала бы управляться научился!  
\- А я разобрала, смазала и почистила. Боба, тебе стоит лучше следить за оружием.  
\- Люк, в следующий раз проси разрешения. Если бы мне пришлось срочно отбиваться от врагов, а бластера на поясе не оказалось, я был бы в глубокой заднице. Спасибо, Беру… хатт! Кто спер кобуру от моего бластера?!  
\- Я не пер! Я взял посмотреть…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключевое слово - "Работа"

_9 лет._  
  
\- Слушай, Люк, - Боба пробарабанил пальцами по приборной панели, - ты случайно Вейдеру не родственник?  
\- Боба, ты головой стукнулся? – обалдел от такого предположения Люк.  
\- У вас совершенно одинаковая привычка неожиданно возникать рядом и заполнять собой всё пространство, - пояснил Боба.  
Люк пожал плечами. Он сидел в кресле второго пилота, пристегнутый двойным комплектом ремней безопасности, и с обвинениями в свой адрес согласен явно не был.  
\- Я ожиданно возник. Тетя же предупредила, что я с тобой полечу. Мне уже девять, пора учиться!  
Боба еще раз прогнал через дешифратор длинную колонку цифр.  
\- Видишь белиберду на экране? Это кодовое сообщение от Вейдера. Он хочет дать мне какое-то задание и велит прибыть на борт флагмана.  
\- Вон на тот, да? – Люк, затаив дыхание, следил за выползающим из-за планеты носом звездного разрушителя.  
\- Угу. Так вот, Люк. Ты со мной не пойдешь!  
\- Но, Боба!  
\- Ничего не знаю. Люк, это важная рабочая встреча.  
\- Я буду хорошо себя вести! И вообще, ты что, не имеешь права прийти с учеником?  
\- Ты джети’ика, - объяснил Боба. – А Вейдер таких не любит.  
Люк фыркнул.  
\- На мне это не написано! Могу капюшон накинуть, чтоб лицо скрыть.  
\- Вот тогда любой идиот догадается, что ты джети’ика, - хмыкнул Боба. – А еще там могут быть другие охотники. И если ты засветишься как мой ученик, тобой заинтересуются. Оно нам надо?  
\- Но не прятаться же мне под кроватью! – Люк возмущенно вскинул голову.  
\- Конечно, нет. Встреча пройдет на флагмане, а ты спокойно посидишь в нашем корабле.  
Люк хватанул ртом воздух.  
\- Боба!..  
\- Я сказал, посидишь. Люк, работа – это серьезно, а мне пока что дорога моя репутация. Ты еще успеешь пообщаться с Вейдером. И погулять по имперским кораблям тоже, - Боба критически оглядел мелкого братишку. – Пожалуй, запихну-ка я тебя в клетку для джетиизе. Она экранирована, так что Вейдер тебя точно не почувствует. Да и мне спокойнее будет.  
\- Боба, ты гад, - только и сказал Люк.  
\- Ты ж давно хотел ее поразбирать? – пожал плечами Боба. Встал из кресла, отстегнул братишку. – Вот и попробуешь свои силы. Да еще и изнутри, как самый настоящий джетии.  
\- Я ее разломаю, - серьезно предупредил Люк.  
\- Значит, потом починишь, - Боба решительно взял его за руку. Пока корабль висит в точке выхода, можно ненадолго отойти из рубки. – Надеюсь, что, вскрыв клетку, ты не побежишь в гости к Вейдеру.  
Люк промолчал, только глазами посверкивал обиженно. Боба завел его на нужную платформу и активировал силовое поле.  
\- Сиди здесь. И нечего дуться. Неужели ты хочешь прибежать на совещание и произвести на Вейдера незабываемое первое впечатление? Учти, тогда он тебя на всю жизнь запомнит мелким, необученным и от окрестных видов обалдевшим. И задачи будет ставить соответственно. Если вообще будет.  
\- Я не дуюсь, - вздохнул Люк. – Но, Боба, я всё равно выберусь.  
\- Верю, - кивнул Боба и зашагал обратно в рубку. Хатт, как же не вовремя этот вызов. Вейдер действительно не любит джетиизе, незачем его дразнить. Еще бы Люк это понял! А то ведь вылезет в самый неподходящий момент…  
С одной стороны, клетка могла удержать взрослого обученного джетии, Боба по опыту знал. С другой стороны, это ж Люк. Он на понятие «невозможно» забил еще в младенчестве.  
Боба махнул про себя рукой и сел обратно в кресло. В конце концов, Вейдер длинных инструктажей не любит. Наверняка удастся вернуться до того, как братишка вырвется на оперативный простор.


End file.
